A Knights Tale
by Black-Matter
Summary: Date is 1215 England, a young boy is beginning his training to be a knight, but before he meets up at the castle a blond haired man with three whisker like marks on his face, sees his potential and gives him a book filled with shinobi arts.


Summary-The date is 1215 England, a young boy is beginning his training to be a but before he meets up at the castle a blond haired man with three whisker like marks on his face gives him a book filled with shinobi arts and in secret begins training alongside his knight training.

_Ino my very well loved princess has ask me to write down tales of my younger years, I tried to slip my way out of if it, but a demanding one she yet still loved as any other . She doesn't seem to understand that an old man like me has no business corrupting such a one's mind. I shall do as she __asks__ any how at this moment at this point in time and __my position I have no choice but to do as she ask of me. It's hard to recall such events but I shall start with one pen stroke at a time. It's very __interesting__how she has suddenly taken an interest in my life. Yes I mean I have told her a few bits in things and there has been many songs sung and many tales told by the bards, but I think that me being at my age now and the other hero's who live on today I would be long forgotten… _

Sweat dripped from my intense eyebrows, as my heart picked up its beating, I dashed through the village streets, making twist and turns going through allies and turning onto roadways, the cobble stone clacking with every step I took. Brushing past everyone and everything till them all became a blur because of my own extreme focus, nothing at this point mattered. More sweat poured from my brows, but not from exhaustion this time but from worry and panic, I was late for my meeting with my lord and sure enough would be punished for it. I was only asked of one thing and I screwed it up. I heart beat increased as I thought of all the ways I that he could be punished, I shudder at the thoughts, I tried shaking them off but the kept appearing to my in even more vivid views. "Umph!" my thoughts suddenly shattered as I came crashing to the ground with a gigantic thud. Pain spread to every fiber of my body, as I silently wailed to myself.

"Your in quite some hurry aren't you boy" a shadowed figure spoke to him. He lifted his head slightly to see the person who he had ran into on accident a lot better. A blond haired man with three whiskers like marks on each of his cheeks stood before me. "You Okay" he held out a gracious hand to him. The boy eyed it carefully and then extended me own hand to be lifted off the ground and nodded slightly to give him his answer. The blonde haired man eyed me closely. "What is you name boy"

"Kane, mister, and what is the name of whom, who is asking for mine"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"And what business do you have with me"

"None that concerns a mere child" he said with a scoff.

"I'm no mere child" Kane shouted in anger.

"You're a mad child as well" taunt etched in each of his words.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!" Kane tried to take a swing at him, he watched as the figure that once stood before him disappeared from sight in a flash and wound up behind him. He then felt the sharp edge of a knife on his neck. "How did you do that" he said in gasp of breath. "Do you know witch craft?"

"It's not witch craft" Naruto bellowed followed by a snicker afterwards.

"Then how did you do that."

"A jutsu, I learned along time ago"

"What the hell is a jutsu?"

"I was right you are a mad child"

"Stop calling me a child" I tried the same attempt as before and failing just as last time, right into the same position as last time as well.

"Are you going to stop and listen now, child?"

"I'm not a-"My words were cut off by a knife that appeared once again at my neck.

"As far as I'm concerned you are a child, a stupid one at that, so hot headed and arrogant that it reminds me of…never mind child"

"And what must I do to make you stop calling me child!" I huffed at him.

"Prove that you're worth me calling you anything else" He released the knife from round my neck and eyed me for quite some time. "You wanted to know what a jutsu was did you not" I simply nodded at this, I was more curious to where he was going with this than the fact of actually answering him. "Alright then, do you know where the old oak is that lies within a river?"

"The one that legend has it is a tree that to lovers made a vow of ever lasting love on." I raised an eyebrow at this. He just laughed.

"Yes that would be the one"

"Well what about it?"

"In three weeks at this time, meet me there and I shall show you"

"And what will that do?"

"It will help give you a reason to prove your worth" With that he vanished out of sight just as quick as he had popped into it. I then realized that I still had to get back to the castle. So I took off in the same way I had started.

I now more lately than ever he raced to the castle of his lord. '_Please don't let me be beaten, please'_ I said a silent prayer to himself.

By the time I made it to the castle all the lanterns were burning brightly, marking the time of day. I set one foot inside the gate, and was grabbed by two firm hands and slammed into the castle wall.

"Why are you late boy?"

"I…..I was held up Sir-" trying to choose my words a lot more carefully before I let anything slip out of my mouth about the strange man with whiskers and how we planned to meet every so often to help me with both with knight training and the new found arts that I had just discovered today. I closed my eyes and said another silent prayer, not being found out about having the book of secret arts was all that I had on his mind at the moment, with out a doubt it would have been seen as witch craft, and surely I would be in more trouble as I is now. Druid acts were forbidden seeing how Sir Ulric was a man of Christianity and did not believe in the other gods that they worshiped.

"That's not a good enough answer." He pressed his arm further into Kane's neck.

"I…bumped…… into a ……stra'…someone…on the….way …here"

"Is that the best answer you give me?" his arm pushing even further into his neck.

"I'm…sorry…sir….but yes" The anger in his eyes subsided and he released Kane from his choke hold.

"I gave you that errand today boy, to help you learn humility and obedience, and you failed me." A smile then took the place of his displeased frown. "You're my best squire Kane no one wanted as much as you, but knighthood---"

"Is service Sir Ulric"

"You've learned the words some day you may learn the meaning."

"I do sir"

"Sadly I don't think you do" He said and then turned and headed toward the castle. "Soon enough you will though." He said with a deep sigh. "Soon enough you will."

_Ino wanted me to tell her the story of the two lovers, but I couldn't recall it all nothing came to mind when I tried to think of nothing at all. I felt so bad, her disappointment was tangible. _

_"So what happens next?"_

_"Next to what"_

_"After he told you where to meet him"_

The cold dark misty air chilled the spines of all the men that Sir Ulric had brought with him. We arrived at Lord Aldwin's castle who had called them to a meeting. I was lucky enough to sit up ahead in the crowd of horses next to his Lord's horse. They were all dressed in a suitable fashion; Green capes with gold lining and their coat of arms Fashioned over there heart all gold. The crest possessed a Griffin which represented valor, and death-defying bravery; vigilance, the griffin held a fife in it's which represented readiness for war and underneath the griffin were waves of fire which showed that our lord's true nature very well I thought. Each man that followed him was proud to ware his family's insignia. He was indeed a worthy lord to follow into battle and death.

The hooves of the horses clashed with the cobble stone violently, the sound echoed of our swords into the air about us. We neared our destination in no time at all. Lord Aldwin castle was not to far from our own just about 100 miles on foot and since we rode horses our time was cut in half.

The castle doors opened for us and we were aloud to pass through its walls. We were lead through a great silver gates which shown beautiful craftsman ship so much so beautiful than I ever seen before beautiful in every way I loved it so much I had never been exposed to such art. I remembered I still had to meet him in three days from now and where I was at the moment I was a lot closer to the old oak tree now.

Six men dress in fine clothing and six more in shining armor led us to Lord Aldwin banquet table, were he stood with open arms to my lord. He was a round man with great red bread a Saxon trait but from what I've heard he was no Saxon. "Now come" He said while trying to shuffle all of us into a room that was right of the table.

"You called for me my lord" A boy stopped by his right and kneeled before him. He had dark raven hair with piercing green eyes. In an odd way he seemed a bit frail, I couldn't put my finger on how but he did.

"Ah, yes my dear boy, yes, Ulric meet Aiken, my best squire for I see that you have brought yours." He eyed me then glanced at the other boy. "Looks to be about the same age"

"Wouldn't doubt it much so sir" I stepped up, asserting my existence.

"Well, yes, we both have good squires but, lets put it to the test who is best know shall we." He smiled then eyed me and his smile grew even more.

"Sounds like a fair game, what do you say boy" He looked over at his squire.

"A match I'm greatly looking forward to." He looked over at me.

"And I as well"

"Well that settles it tomorrow we shall have our match and tomorrow Ulric you shall lose" lord Aldwin smiled as he said this, a confident one at that, showing my lord that he was not afraid of a little wager.

"Tomorrow we shall see who the loser is."

I waited anxiously in my room for lied ahead of me for tomorrow it was certainly indeed going to be an interesting day. I was going to prove to my lord that I deserved that title of being his best squire. I then thought it would be best if I let my mind ease and go to sleep. I had to focus all of my energy towards tomorrow, my victory; at this point failing is not an option. Failing was never an option, but now it's even more crucial that it didn't happen.

I finally eased my mind and drifted off to sleep. I was awakening by loud rustling that seemed to come from the corner of my room. A pair of Hazel eyes starred at me, as I starred back in surprise.

A/N cliff hangers, yeah I know they suck but I didn't want to give to much away in the first chapter, so much so my ending suck trying to hold onto the good stuff till next chap. I promise It will ALOT better I know because I wrote it and had several people review it (and no there were not close family memebers who tell their loved ones lies to make them feel better about themselves) just to make it was good(not this one, the next chap.) so trust when I say it does get better.


End file.
